


Baby Shoes

by Whatsthewifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone is a couple besides Jean and MarCo, F/F, F/M, M/M, past Jeanmarco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifi/pseuds/Whatsthewifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Jean's first ever baby shower is today, and everyone shows up. Even Jean's ex, invited by his husband, Armin, shows up. Jean is bothered by one gift, and it isn't even Eren's. No, it's Marco's, and it's just a pair of baby shoes.</p><p>But why does that set Jean off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyo! I got bored, so here's this! Prepare yourselves for some happy fun times!

“Today is a good day, yeah?” Jean smiled sweetly, pecking his husband's cheek. Armin giggled and nodded, hair jerking along with the movement of his head. “Yeah, yeah,” Armin grinned, waving Jean away. “ Go downstairs and check on Krista, okay?” The shorter one asked with glee.

Today was their first ever baby shower, Krista carrying the kid. All their friends were coming, although their family wasn’t, Jean's parents living in another country and Armin's grandpa having passed a few years ago. 

Today was a good day.

Jean trumped downstairs with a laugh, running a hand through his hair as he glanced Krista groaning on the couch, Ymir laughing some.

Jean's smile faded some when he saw the freckled brunette, but just shook his head and took a deep breath.

Everyone seemed to be here, Connie chattering with Sasha in the background, Bertl blushing and Reiner smirking at him and Bert’s daughter, Harper, frowning at Reiner playfully. Even Eren and Mikasa were there of course, and Jean had only minded Eren a bit, but for Armin’s sake, decided to play nice nice today. Erwin and Levi- their neighbors from across the street- had even came to the baby shower too. Everyone had been bouncing with joy, buzzing about the baby that Krista was holding for Jean and Armin. Jean the dad, however. 

Jean sat down, thanking everyone for coming once again and glanced at Armin making his way down the stairs, wedding ring noticeable on his finger. The two boys sat down on a loveseat on the right side of the room up against the wall, everyone else taking their place in extra chairs or the other couch. 

Jean took Armin's hand joyfully and kissed it cheesily whenever Armin made it to the seat, making Armin bashfully blush in return. “Jean, stop it,” Armin giggled, “everyone else is here.”

“So I can't kiss my wonderful and loving husband on the hand?”

“Jean!” He squeaked.

Jean smirked and sat back, turning his attention to Krista. “So, first of all, let's thank Krista for carrying-”

Ding dong!

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to the door, Jean raising an eyebrow. Armin stood with a bright smile after whispering in Jean's ear. “I knew you wouldn't like it, but I had invited Marco anyway, okay? You guys need to get back on good terms. Don't be mad, I love you.”

The blonde made his way to the door while Jean tensed with a scowl, his gut sinking. Oh god.

Armin thanked Marco for coming, Marco profusely apologising for being late, although it had been only a few minutes. Armin just sighed and told him, “it’s really okay, just go sit!” 

A small teenager stepped out from behind Marco, many freckles dotting her own cheeks just like Marco. She seemed to be chewing bubblegum, looking about fourteen.

Everyone knew who she was. Ymir and Marco’s child, Samantha. Sam for short.

Jean kept his gaze down to the floors or to the walls, purposefully ignoring the small little blue bag in Marco's clutched palm. 

Oh god, how Jean missed those hands.

You're married now, Jean scolded himself inside his head, you're having a kid with your loving and beautiful husband. Stop it. Stop missing him. Stop loving him.

Armin clapped his hands together with a bright grin, sitting back down with Jean. “Go on, Jean,” Armin hummed loudly, “finish.”

“I’m good,” he mumbled to Armin in a whisper to the blonde. “You do it, okay?” He forced a smile.

Armin pressed his lips together, deciding not to fight with Jean at this moment. “Okay, well! Thank you all for coming to the baby shower, let's thank the wonderful women for carrying out soon-to-be baby boy!

She blushed bashfully and everyone laughed and pressing a wet and sloppy kiss to Krista's cheek.

“Hey, asshole, open up my present first!” Eren teased Jean, obviously trying to raise his moods. Jean smiled softly and sat up, still ignoring Marco.

“Daddy! He said a sweeeeaaaar!” The nine year old child pointed out at Eren, and Eren apologized with a bright blush, Mikasa laughing at him.

Armin rolled his eyes and took the bag from Eren, handing it to Jean. Jean sat up and opened it. Some baby toys.

He also opened Connie’s and Sasha's. Ymir’s and Krista’s. Reiner’s Bert's, Levi's, On and on. He thanked everyone dramatically, thank you’s and gasps to everyone.

Then, Marco’s. Jean smiled forcefully at him, honestly just trying to get this over with. He carefully untied the top of the plastic bag, Armin peaking inside with him. 

Jean finally pulled out some tissue paper and plucked a small pair of baby shoes from the bag, white along with a few bright and blue stripes along the sides, cute designs covering the shoes.

Jean tensed with the same smile.

They're just shoes, Jean. Get it together.

“Oh, how cute!” Armin squealed.

Yeah. How cute. With the stripes and designs. 

Just like Marco wanted with their kid. Just how like he had said that a cute little jumper would go along with them, how maybe an adorable hat would tie it together.

Huh.

“... Jean, you okay?” Armin laughed nervously, taking the bag and setting it aside.

Obviously pissed, Jean nodded with pressed lips and the most masked smile he’s ever wore “Mhm. Juuuust dandy.”

“Oh- Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry- the baby is a boy, right? I m-mean-” Marco nervously stuttered.

“No. No, you didn't,” Jean interrupted without lifting his gaze. “I just, I just remembered that you wanted a pair of shoes just like this for… If we had a kid. I remember.”

“Wow- You still remember that? That was- of goodness- fifteen years ago.”

“I remember a lot of things from fifteen years ago, Marco. A lot,” Jean said a bit hostile. “I remember the way you laugh like a piggy, I remember the way you like sugar and honey on your popcorn, I remember what you wanted to name our kid if ‘when’ we had one, I remember-”

“Jean,” Armin frowned, finally taking the shoes from his hands and stuffing them away. 

“Jean, that was fifteen years ago. Just… Please, let it go, okay?”

“I remember you texting me after going off the radar and texting me ‘i wanna break up’ after six says.”

Today was a good day.

The whole room was quiet, Marco and Jean keeping the gaze away from each other.

“Jean…” Marco sighed after a minute of awkward silence, glancing up with troubled eyes.

“You didn't even give me a reason. You left me there feeling like I didn't deserve to have a reason, like I didn't deserve to know why the man that I loved so much broke up with me.”

“It was years ago, Jean, just-”

“Fuck you, I had to find out from EREN that you fucked Ymir!” He cried, shooting to his feet with clenched fists.

Ymir stood to go over to Sam, taking her child outside. She didn't want her to hear this.

“I still love you, Marco!” He screamed helplessly, Armin shrinking back into the couch as he fiddled with his wedding ring. “I can't believe you'd do that! You hurt me, it still hurts! Super fucking bad!”

“Yeah, well, I had gotten her pregnant too, Jean, what was I supposed to explain?!” He stood to his feet. “I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want-”

“Me to leave you first.”

“No, I-”

“You didn't want me to leave you first. I fucking know better you than you know yourself, don't even fucking play that game with me.”

“... That… Jean, if you just let me talk-”

“FUCK. YOU. YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME AT ALL BEFORE, WHY SHOULD I EVEN LISTEN TO YOU NOW?!”

Marco jerked back, eyes widening and a wetness in Jean's. Jean still wouldn't look up.

Today was a good day.

“I… I still don't understand why you would fuck her.”

“I got drunk at a party. She wanted to see if she was gay, because, you know, she was questioning in high school,” he mumbled smally and quietly.

“So like the good guy you are, you drunkenly fucked her?”

“I-”

“Three years we were together. Three.”

“...”

“You don't understand how I would probably would've forgave you in a heartbeat. I still love you so much, Marco, and… And you…”

Armin's chest started to hurt.

“J-Jean, I was scared and guilty and freaked out too, okay?”

“We could've gotten through it together, though! If you had just told me, everything would be different! This would be our baby shower right now, maybe, we would've gotten married. I still would've been able to kiss you, a-and hold you-”

Eren stood and moved over to Armin, but Armin just shook his head at Eren.

“It would've hurt! It still hurts! I would've been mad, I am mad, but if you just… If you just-! I- I fucking hate it, Marco! Ugh- I hate loving you!” He let out an angry scream with hot tears falling down his cheek and he and shoved Marco out of the way before stomping outside.

Armin twisted his ring tightly, biting the inside of his cheek so hard it drew blood. He stood and moved upstairs.

Eren shot after Armin and Mikasa ran after Jean.

Marco stood, looking around the room, trying to think of what to say or do.

But he just drew a blank.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. That was sarcasm. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated and as always.
> 
> And my tumblr is Marcos-moans, and feel free to send me messages or requests, or even just yell at me in general!
> 
> (This took me three frickin' times to get posted, uguhghhg.)


End file.
